


What You Do

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dark, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: When the world began to crumble, Carl learned that humans can do many rabid things if they are pushed. Once the soceity they knew left, so did the morals and actions they used in that society. Humans began to resort to animialistic tactics that insured survival. Last night, that moment happened to Rick.He ripped a mans throat out, his crimson blood spraying across his face.





	What You Do

Leaves crunched beneath their boots, Carl leading and Michonne following. Rick was a few yards away, watching them as they looked around. They were searching, but none of them really knew what they were looking for. Silence filled the air, a thick uncomfortable silence. What had happened the night before changed them more than walkers ever could. The night before reminded them that the world fell apart because of humans, not people.

Carl had his hands in his pockets, his jacket wrapped around him tightly. He could still feel the hands on him, the breath on his neck. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the knife the man held and the way it shined in the moonlight. Above all else, Carl could remember his father. 

When the world began to crumble, Carl learned that humans can do many rabid things if they are pushed. Once the soceity they knew left, so did the morals and actions they used in that society. Humans began to resort to animialistic tactics that insured survival. Last night, that moment happened to Rick. 

He ripped a mans throat out, his crimson blood spraying across his face. Without missing a beat Rick rushed towards Carl and snarled out two words: "He's mine."

The sentence shouldn't have made Carl feel warmth in his stomach, but it did. After months of craving his father in every way he could, Carl finally got to see the other side. His father wanted him too. The codependency was toxic, but Carl didn't care. He loved his daddy. Nothing was going to stop him. 

"Are you doing okay?" Michonne asked. They were far from Rick now. Michonne still kept her distance from Carl, which was smart of her. One wrong move could change everything. 

Carl gripped is gun tight. He never really liked Michonne. She was sweet and funny, but she was in the way. Allowing people to join Rick and him was hard. If Carl wasn't careful they would get in between them. So far no one had lasted long enough to do so. Carl took care of it. Only he could make his father happy. Rick had said it himself. 

"I'm fine." Carl replied without looking at her. "As fine as I can be, anyway." He shrugged, stepping on a stick. "How are you?" 

"I'm okay. Just worried about you." 

Carl had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Michonne didn't care. All she wanted to do was survive. To live and take Rick away from Carl as fast as she could. Split them up. Carl rather die than be away from his father again.

"Your dad is worried too." Michonne said. "He is worried that he scared you. That you are scared of him now. I know that isn't true, but he's still worried."

Carl smiled, replaying the moment and humming. "I'm not scared. What he did was sweet." Carl looked back at her. "He showed me how much he loves me. And how I belong to him." 

Michonne nodded, her eyebrows knitting together. "Right... about that. I... Carl, I see the way you have been looking at your father." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at her shoes. "Carl... I know the world is different. I know a lot has changed. But you are his son and that can't happen."

"I am his son and he loves me!" Carl shouted. "He loves me and I am his! Even if things were normal he would want me and only me." Carl raised his gun and pointed it at her. "I see the way you look at him. So... fix it. Before I decide to fix it myself."

Footsteps filled the air, feet slamming down against the forest floor. "Carl!" Rick screamed. "Are you okay? I started to follow but then I heard yelling." Rick lowered his gun, wrapping his arms around Carl. "Thank god."

"I'm okay, daddy." Carl whispered, hiding his face in Rick's neck. "Just been a little on edge. I'm scared." He smirked against Rick's neck. "Will you protect me?"

Rick nodded, gripping Carl. "I will, Carl. I'm gonna take care of you. Forever." He kissed Carl's cheek. "Never leave me, Carl."

"I love you, daddy." Carl pulled away and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I won't ever leave."

Behind them Michonne sighed. Carl wanted Rick. And he was going to make sure that no matter what happened, Rick would want him too.


End file.
